


Daddy

by AGlassRoseNeverFades



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Are You Proud of Me?, But His Father Had More Class than That and Decided to Just Call Him Will After She Left Them, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink: It's Not Just a Hannigram Thing Anymore, Established Relationship, Have I Mentioned this is Smut?, His Mom Wanted to Call Him Billy Joe, I'm Totes Stealing that Kink for Brownham/Gay Hawks Now You Guys, It's the Only Way I Know How to Write Him, M/M, Matthew Still Managing to be Kinda a Creep in this too yo, Mentions of Possible Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's My Stupid Dorky Headcanon about Will's Middle Name, That's it, Will's Middle Name is Joseph, You're Proud of Me, You're Welcome, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, Will and Matthew learn about a kink Will never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Папочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306473) by [pen_pusher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher)



> I was supposed to write the next chapter of _Freely They Stood and Fell_ and then _all monsters and dust_ this week, but then somehow _porn happened instead._ So yeah, you're welcome. Don't say I never give you anything, lovelies. :P

Matthew is pounding into Will with everything he has, eliciting all the little moans and gasps he adores so much, adjusting the angle until he hits _that spot_ inside of him just so. Will groans and before he can stop himself or even think about it, words tumble out of his mouth that neither of them expect, _“Oh daddy…”_

Matthew is surprised but totally on board with anything that makes Will tremble underneath him like that, so he just rolls with it. _“That’s it._ _Feels good, huh baby? You like being a good little boy for daddy?”_

_“Hnngh oh, oh yes, M-matthew—”_

Matthew winds his fingers into Will’s hair and _pulls,_ tipping his head back and forcing his eyes to spring open so he can see the disapproving frown on Matthew’s face. “That’s not my name, baby boy. Tell me, what’s my name?”

“Wha—n-no, I didn’t mean to…Matt, that’s not— _oh!”_

Matthew thrusts into him harder, watching as Will’s mouth falls open and his eyes slip shut again. He really looks years younger when he’s under Matthew like this.“Naughty boys get _punished,_ Will,” he says, somehow managing to look stern and severe in a way Will’s never seen him before even as he continues fucking him into the mattress. “You don’t want daddy to punish you, do you?”

_“Nooo,”_ Will says in a whine that’s almost embarrassingly high-pitched, or would be if he were capable of noticing at the moment, shaking his head emphatically to make his point. Matthew’s cock hits him _right there_ again and it’s too much, he’s so _close_ he almost wants to cry from all the stimulation.

Matthew looks down at him and keeps going, his eyes dark and burning. _“Ask me,”_ he says, breath coming out in quick sharp pants that are timed with his thrusts.

They’ve never done it like this before. It shouldn’t be so easy for Will to pick up on exactly what he means, so natural for him to dig his nails into Matthew’s back and cry out, “Oh please, _please,_ may I come? May I come, daddy? _DADDY, please!”_

Matthew leans down, chest to chest with Will so he can whisper against his lips, _“You may.”_

Will does. He orgasms without a single touch to his cock, come pooling between both of their bodies. Matthew groans into Will’s neck at the tightness of his lover clenching around him and comes as well only moments later.

*

Later, once the afterglow has faded and both of them are cleaned up and semi-dressed again in only their boxers and a T-shirt for Will, Matthew looks over at him and says, “Well, that was a new experience.”

Will blushes and looks away. “That’s not something I…I don’t know what that was. It doesn’t even make sense. _I’m older than you.”_

Matt snorts. “Don’t try to bring logic into the bedroom, babe,” he says, wrapping an arm around Will’s shoulders. “Unless that’s another hidden kink of yours. Hey, I’m down for anything you want, even if you wanna try working a Rubik’s cube into the act somehow or quote Aristotle at me next time.”

“Christ, Matt, SHUT UP.” Will shrugs Matthew’s arm off of him for that remark. Matthew just grins and stands. The look he gives Will is absolutely _sly_ as he walks over to the armchair on the other side of the room and drops into it. He pats his knee and says, “Now how about you come here and sit on daddy’s lap.”

Will laughs weakly. “Yeah, very funny,” he says, rolling his eyes and fighting off the blush he can feel creeping back in.

Matthew straightens in his seat. All trace of a smile is gone and his eyes are suddenly terribly serious as he says, _“William Joseph Graham,_ you get over here right now and do as I say. Do you want me to get the belt?”

Will swallows. Irrationally the first thought that enters his head is that he should never have told Matthew his middle name. He almost wants to say no, but something about the way Matt keeps looking at him makes him worry that the other man is actually _very serious_ about the belt. Will goes to stand in front of him and when Matt continues to stare up at him, his expression unreadable, he lowers himself to sit on Matthew’s knee, back to chest.

He can’t see Matthew’s face, but he can _feel_ the other man relax back into his usual self and drop the Implacable Father Figure persona as his arms come around Will’s waist. “Mm, see, that wasn’t so hard,” he says. Will can feel his nose nuzzle into his curls, his breath tickling the back of his neck as he speaks, and he shivers.

One hand traces idly up Will’s inner thigh to the hem of his boxers. _“Daddy’s good boy,”_ Matthew whispers as he starts trailing butterfly kisses up the side of Will’s neck, all the way up to his jawline.

_“Matt,”_ Will tries to protest, but it’s too late. He can already feel himself starting to grow interested again.

Matthew chuckles against his skin. “Oh, this is going to be _so_ much fun,” he says.

Will shivers again and knows that there’s no way he’s ever going to win against this monster he’s inadvertently created.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original post on tumblr can be found [here.](http://aglassroseneverfades.tumblr.com/post/92202022903/because-no-one-asked-for-it-heres-some-brownham) ;)


End file.
